Deep Inside
Deep Inside is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Devin Weston. Mission Franklin approaches the Backlot City movie studio in Downtown Los Santos. Once there, he calls Molly Schultz who directs him to his current target, the famous movie car JB 700. Molly informs Franklin that only actors and stunt people are authorized to be on the lot, so he will need to either steal Brendan Roberts's costume or find some other way to approach the car. Franklin enters the lot. He sneaks up on Brendan and knocks him out with a stealth attack. Franklin drags Brendan into a nearby trailer and there dons Brendan's white tuxedo. From there, Franklin approaches the set where the JB 700 is preped for filming and is occupied by an actress. Once Franklin enters the car, studio security immediately attach. Franklin drives out of the lot, the actress in the passenger seat yelling at him and occasionally grabbing the wheel, which results in the JB 700 jerking to the right. Franklin uses the JB 700's spike strips to disable the three studio security cars following him, then uses the car's ejector button to get rid of the actress. When he has removed all pursuers and witnesses, Franklin calls Molly, who tells him to take the car to Hayes Auto. Molly also tells Franklin to be on the lookout for a stranger who seems to be watching the garage. When Franklin arrives at the lockup, he meets Weston. Suddenly, Lamar Davis appears. Weston is excited by Lamar's appearance and encourages Franklin to include Lamar in the next heist. Franklin disparages the suggestion. He leaves the garage alone. Mission Objectives *Get inside. *Find and knock out the actor. *Get in the car. *Lose the security. *Free the actress. *Deliver the car to the garage. Gold Medal objectives *Not a Scratch - Deliver the JB 700 with minimal damage. *Fastest Speed - Reach top speed in the JB 700. *Stealthy Recasting - Knock out the actor with a stealth attack. *Premature Ejector - Use the ejector seat within 10 seconds. *Second Strike - Run over the actor as you escape in JB 700. Aftermath Daily Globe Newspaper "In the most audacious piece of action drama to grace the Richards Majestic movie lot in many a year, a car custom-modified for upcoming spy thriller 'Deep Inside' was stolen from under the nose of director Anton Beaudelaire during filming. Mr Beaudelaire is in the middle of a two picture deal with the studio and is dividing his time between "Deep Inside' and 'Meltdown'. The LSPD and Richards Majestic are yet to release an official statement but reports indicate injuries, and possible casualties, but these are still unconfirmed. The loss of the car, worth millions of dollars, comes as another blow to Solomon Richards who has already been forced to drastically slash the budget on both "Deep Inside' and his financial crisis epic 'Meltdown'." Lifeinvader Posts *Devin Weston - "Good work again, slick. Keep it up - you know I'll look after you. Stick with Team Weston and you'll always be a winner." *Andre Barnes - "Is it true what they saying about you working as a male geisha for white boys thse days?" Bleeter Posts *@radjamieslck - "guy that stole the jb700 from the canyon studios set is my fuckin hero man those trick secret agent cars shoot out spikes and shit SOOOOOO awesome" *@mouskater - ""Actor found unconscious in trailer on movie set" since when was that news?" *@lonnie_fig3 - "Check this out! Just saw a woman being ejected from a car! I think she was famous too!" Trivia *The mission's name is another of Rockstar's sexual puns, as well as a play on the fact Franklin is going 'deep undercover' by posing as an actor to steal the car. *During the mission, Franklin's female passenger is launched out of the car's roof with an ejector seat. This is an obvious reference to James Bond, specifically the film Goldfinger, in which Bond drives an Aston Martin DB5 (on which the JB 700 is based) which features a passenger ejector seat and several other gadgets, just like the car in the game. *When Franklin steals Brendan's clothes, it might be a reference to the Hitman series, since the protagonist, Agent 47, disguise himself with other people's clothes and is still able to fool them, even if he is nothing like the original person he stole the clothes from, same goes for Franklin in this mission. *After this mission, the JB 700 will be available to buy via the website Legendarymotorsport.net. *This mission and Pack Man, are the only missions in the campaign that the player can drive the JB 700, after this, the car is only available if you buy it via internet. The JB 700 outside this mission and Pack Man also will not have the spike strip gadgets or the ejector button. *To the right of the car park, the player can find Anton Beaudelaire directing Meltdown on greenscreen. If Franklin comes too close to the set or kills Anton or Milton McIlroy, security will be alerted and the mission will fail. They will disappear after the player takes Brendan's clothes. *The way the woman attempts to escape Franklin by grabbing the steering wheel is extremely similar to how Gracie Ancelotti tries to escape Niko Bellic in the pink Feltzer during the mission I'll Take Her.... *Even if the player does not eject the actress with the ejection seat, there is still gonna be a bleet after the mission, saying that the actress was ejected. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 35 Deep Inside|Deep Inside Mission Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V